world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122913-Beau-Nullar
06:54 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began pestering chessAficionado CA at 18:54 -- 06:55 AG: you are dating the human sami, correct 06:55 AG: or, rather, the two of you are dating each other, I mean 06:55 AG: what is this I hear about her dying 06:55 CA: Wait what?... 06:56 CA: Firat of all, Hello Null, secod of all, what... 06:56 AG: zaPote informed me that an older you aPPeared at the sannta debacle and insisted that sami was to die in the future 06:56 CA: Oh god don't mention the older me... 06:57 CA: Rest assured, I am dating Sami... 06:57 AG: alright. well, he Plans to mount a rescue on derse for his moirail 06:57 AG: I have told him not to involve sami but with the news of her future death I think you should try to be even more careful with her 06:57 AG: er, not that it's any of my business of course 06:58 AG: also, I think your best course of action, re tlaloc, esPecially after future you said you two were dating, is to try to kill him 06:58 AG: I think that's the only way he'll give uP trying to court you red 06:58 CA: He'll just think I'm black flirting, he's a hopeless oaf... 06:59 AG: I mean I'm not suggesting you actually kill him, he may have a use in the future, but an attemPt would be good 06:59 AG: well, he might take it that way, yes, because he's delusional, but generally Potential kissmeses don't actually try to kill each other 06:59 CA: Have I showed you how obsessed he is?... 06:59 AG: and having him as a scorned black suitor would surely be less annoying than having him as a red one 07:00 AG: no, but I can guess based on his gloating in our recent conversation 07:01 -- chessAficionado CA has sent aibophilicGapeseed 122713-Beau-Tlaloc log -- 07:03 AG: oh geeze. I mean I'm not surPrised but damn he's disgusting 07:03 AG: at some Point being unwilling to give uP goes right off the cliff of admirable into the dePths of creePiness 07:04 CA: Yeah, it isn't a desirable trait... 07:06 CA: And this alternate me seems to have only encouraged his twisted delusion... 07:09 AG: yes 07:09 AG: thus, attack the shit out of him 07:10 AG: or PerhaPs send someone near him to do the job for you 07:10 AG: I am unaware of anyone on his team that would be willing, though 07:12 CA: I was actually told something I could try was show him no emotion... 07:15 AG: that may work but that is the very very long game 07:16 AG: we don't exactly have loads of time in this game 07:16 AG: I just.. wouldn't want for him to think removing sami somehow would give him better chances 07:16 AG: I mean not that it's any of my business 07:16 CA: oh?... 07:16 CA: You seem rather concerned with Sami's well being, that's something I can admire... 07:17 AG: brb)) 07:22 AG: oh er 07:22 AG: don't think anything in Particular of it 07:22 AG: she just seems to be the one truly good Person in our entire grouP and I'd hate to see her die quickly because of it 08:13 CA: Yeah, I am trying to help her think more strategically... 08:17 AG: well that's good 08:17 CA: Apparantly she needs glasses... 08:17 AG: humans are strange, trying to mix Pale and red quadrants into one 08:17 CA: hmm?... 08:18 AG: I think she would benefit from having someone stronger watching her back but I can't think of who would be able and willing 08:18 AG: I think I may have encouraged her to Pity balish but who knows if he's caPable of viewing her as anything more than a bug bluh 08:18 AG: glasses, 08:19 CA: yea... 08:19 CA: You put them on your face and they help you see better... 08:30 AG: hm 08:30 AG: I assume if you couldn't see you'd just be culled on alternia 08:30 AG: good thing I'm not there ehehe 08:32 CA: yes I suppose... 08:34 AG: I'm working on alchemizing items that may helP with my blindness 08:34 AG: PerhaPs if they're successful I can send them sami's way as well 08:34 CA: hmm? such as?... 08:34 AG: PerhaPs some kind of Personal sonar 08:35 AG: then again she can see at least a little so 'glasses' might helP her more 08:35 CA: Hehehe Blind as a bat... 08:40 AG: ehehehe well that would be a steP uP right now for me 08:42 CA: Speaking of being blind and at your hive, how is your sprite?... 08:43 AG: he's doing well, I think. I think he's getting Pretty sick of being cooPed uP 08:43 AG: and holding back all of the imPs can't be terribly fun 08:43 AG: but I don't think I'm ready to fight anything just yet 08:43 AG: soon, PerhaPs 08:44 CA: I wouldn't exactly trust the blind girl to weild poisonous weapons either... 08:45 AG: ehehehehehehe 08:47 CA: but to each their own I suppose... 08:56 CA: Anyway, I have to run, be well Null... 08:56 AG: you too 08:56 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 20:56 --